


Picture Perfect

by SwedishGal



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, I'm new to this so bear with me, M/M, Male Slash, My OTP forever, My first fic so i appologize in advance, Probably too many tags but whatever, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishGal/pseuds/SwedishGal
Summary: Jason Todd is an talented art student, Bruce Wayne is an Croquis model. Enough said.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Jason is 21, Bruce 35, so there is an certain age difference, but it's totally legal. I know it's not really necessary, but i wanted to clear that up.

Jason, dressed only in a plain white t-shirt and pajama trousers, stood at his balcony and let his gaze rest at the Gotham skyline, smoking his third cigarette for the night (Dick would kill him if he ever found out that Jason has picked up smoking again). It was only the beginning of October, but the night's were already getting chilly. A pale autumn moon did it's best to lighten up the darkness, but it couldn't prevent the ice cold breeze that grazed over Jason's exposed arms, making goosebumps exploding all over them. Jason shuddered, but he wasn't quite sure if it was from the wind or from the events that occurred earlier that day. Jason let the cigarette fall to the balcony floor and stomped it before he let out a loud sigh and went back in.

His apartment weren't much; a small kitchen with a table and a couple of chairs, a bed, a wardrobe, a desk, a worn out couch that Jason inherited from Roy and a TV, but it still was his own place, and Jason was grateful for that. Plus, he had been able to cover those ugly, cream colored wallpapers with posters and his own drawings, so it was all good. Jason let out a loud yawn and looked at his alarm clock. 2.30. He  _really_  should be asleep right now, in a few hours he were going to need to get up and prepare for that day's lessons, but he couldn't. Jason's thoughts were still all over the place, he had hoped that the crispy autumn air would clear his head but it hadn't.

Jason's gaze fell at the desk and over his recent piece of drawing. He walked over and picked it up, starred at it. He had the habit that after every class he would take the drawing back home and coloring it, Jason loved the way colors could bring a picture to life, but he hadn't done it this time. Except for one thing; the eyes. They were dark blue, which gave them an mysterious and intense aura. Jason let a finger gently, almost longingly, traveling over the figure's face and swallowed hard. He closed his eyes and thought back to the moment when he fell in love with a complete stranger.

                                                                                                      *         *            *

Jason Todd hurried down the corridors with an half-eaten sandwich in hand and hastily said hi to people he knew. He grinned to himself, today they were going to do one of his favorite art classes: Croquis. He recalled the first time they were going to draw sketches of a living human being, how embarrassing it was at first and how he felt like a pervert every time he had looked at the woman, but that feeling had eventually gone away and now it felt completely normal. If those people could stand in front of them completely naked and being relaxed about it, why shouldn't he be the same way about drawing them?  
Jason entered the class room and quickly took his favorite place before anyone else could. It's not like it bothered him if another person sat at "his" place from time to time...okay, it _did_  bothered him, but he never said anything out loud, because he realized how childish it would be. 

Jason opened up his bag and started to pick up the material that was required, he liked to prepare himself before the class started. Soon all of his classmates had entered and where talking with each other, but it died down as soon as the teacher came in.

"Good morning, everybody" the woman greeted them and smiled widely  
"Good morning, Mrs Harmon" the class answered. Mrs Harmon was one of Jason's favorite teachers, for the simply reason that she had humor and didn't take her self too seriously.  
"Well, let's not waste our precious time" Mrs Harmon said. "Let us meet our model for the day. Please come in, Mr Wayne."  
"Hello everybody" a deep voice said as the man, dressed in a robe, entered and gave them a small smile.

Everyone answered kindly, except for Jason. Jason was too busy  _starring._ He was kind of aware that he was starring, and it would had been embarrassing, if his mind hadn't been so busy noticing  _how fucking gorgeous this man was._ Tall and, what it looked like, well build; Raven black, wavy hair, sharp cheekbones, and his eyes...his eyes was out of this world; they were dark blue, Jason had never met anyone with that kind of eye color. If Mr Wayne's face was this beautiful, Jason could only imagine how he looked like beneath that robe. He swallowed hard and forced himself to think about that big pile of dirty clothes that needed to be washed to calm himself down. And it worked...

For like twenty seconds, because then the man took his robe off and  _damn!_   Jason had to struggle hard to not let out a gasp. He was convinced that Mr Wayne was an resurrected Adonis, no wait, scratch that, because Adonis  _would had died of fucking jealousy._ Bruce turned to Mrs Harmon with a cheeky grin.

"So, how do you want me?"

At that, the classroom were filled with joyful giggles, but Jason blushed furiously and ducked his head, one half of his brain thinking about  _how exactly he wanted Mr Wayne_ and his other half yelling  _Don't you dare open your fucking mouth, Jason Peter Todd!_

Mrs Harmon laughed (bless her heart) and pointed to a podium.

"This time we are going to practice profiles, so be kind and take your place over there and face the wall, but in a position that is comfortable for you" Mrs Harmon said.  
"Alright" Mr Wayne answered and stepped onto the podium. "Like this?" he asked in that deep voice of his that caused shivers running down Jason's spine.  
"Perfect" Mrs Harmon said and turned to her students. "You have an hour, so go ahead"

Jason picked up a pen, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he dared look over at Mr Wayne. He stood there in his glorious nakedness, his arms resting at his sides and face relaxed, his eyes fixed at something at the opposite wall. Jason allowed his gaze admire those biceps and abs for a second longer than necessary before he turned his attention to his paper and began to draw. Of all the people they had drawn, no-one had affected Jason so much, and it was not only because of the physical appearance.  

There was something about the older man that draw him in, like a mouth to a flame. Jason took a quick look at Mr Wayne's face, the man was surely about his late thirties or something, not that it really mattered to Jason. He looked again, to really, truly,  _look_ at the man and all Jason could think was  _this man should be labeled as an national treasure._ And then it happened. Mr Wayne turned his face to the side, probably to shake off some discomfort, and looked Jason straight in the eyes...and smiled hugely.

Jason felt how red his face become, could feel the blush  _burn_  his hair roots, his heart begin to beat incredibly fast and  _shit shit shit_ he could feel himself getting  _hard._ Jason returned quickly to his paper, breaking the spell, and decided that it was for the best if he didn't looked at the man for the rest of the time. For fifteen minutes he kept his focus on the sketch, especially the eyes for some reason, and draw a sigh of relief when he heard Mrs Harmon saying that the time was up. Jason was in the middle of packing his stuff and was lost in his own world when he heard a voice behind him.

"That looks really good, it actually looks like me"

Jason nearly jumped out of his skin and turned around to come face to face with the man himself. Mr Wayne smiled gently, dressed in his robe.

"Th-th-thank you" Jason stammered out, blushing slightly, and mentally beat himself. He felt like he was fourteen again. "I try my best."  
"Well, then you are really good at trying" Mr Wayne said and laughed lightly, and Jason felt how his inside turned to mush at the sound.  
"Well, i should not keep you behind, i'm sure you have other classes to attend. I just wanted to tell you that i think you are talented."  
Jason grinned at the praise, and suddenly feeling bold, he said:  
"I am talented in more areas than one, if you get what i mean."  
"I'm sure you are" Mr Wayne said and let his gaze wander over Jason's face. "Well, i should be going and so should you, i see you next week perhaps?".  
"Next week?" Jason asked. He was slightly disappointed that their flirtatious encounter would come to a sudden end, but now he felt hopeful.  
"Yes" Mr Wayne said as he was heading for the door, probably to put his clothes back on. "They asked me if i wanted to do a couple of more classes and i accepted". Before he went out of the classroom, he looked over his shoulder. "The name's Bruce, by the way."  
"I'm Jason" Jason said, not able to stop the wide grin spreading over his face.  
Bruce smiled back.  
"See you next week then, Jason" he said and went out the door.

Jason stood and stared after him, feeling dazed. Then a sudden thought crossed him:  _Is this how love at first sight feels like?_

                                                                                          *                  *                  *

Jason looked down at the drawing he was holding in his hand, a small smile playing at his lips, repeating the man's name over and over in his head.  _Bruce, Bruce, Bruce._ Jason went to the bed and lied down, still with the drawing in hand.

"Next week, huh?" he whispered to himself. "Can't wait."

 


End file.
